102015-Steps-back-Stabs-forward
allodicTemperament AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 22:04 -- AT: Hey, again SO: T.T . o O ( Hey Lorrea. ) SO: T.T . o O ( How are you feeling? ) AT: I'm okay AT: I tallked to Aaisha. SO: T.T . o O ( mmm ) AT: She's stepping down as anything resemblling emprress forr the durration of the game. SO: T.T . o O ( I'll believe that when I see it. ) AT: She said she allso wanted to apollogize, but that she wanted to message you herrsellf. SO: T.T . o O ( mmm ) AT: Nyarrlla allso wanted me to rellay his apollogies and thanks. SO: T.T . o O ( mmm ) AT: But AT: Arre you okay? AT: I shoulld have asked that firrst SO: T.T . o O ( I'm fine. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I'm just emotionally drained. ) AT: Do you want to tallk about it, orr is it the type wherre. AT: That's not the sollution SO: T.T . o O ( There's not much to say. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I mean, There's no point in any of it. ) AT: Arre you surre? SO: T.T . o O ( When I give Antera her guide, she won't need me. ) AT: But then what willl happen? SO: T.T . o O ( I don't know. Maybe I should just accept the inevitability of my death and let your session play out without any further impediment. ) AT: What makes it inevitablle?? AT: I mean I guess that's sorrt of the naturre of death but I think you mean something beyond that SO: T.T . o O ( mmm. It doesn't matter. My time is running short, is all. ) AT: How do you know? AT: Serrios seems to enjoy the gift that you sent him SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. And i'm sure he's overjoyed that he doesn't have to send the letter. ) AT: I don't know if he knows that. AT: It's harrd forr me to telll, and I'm harrdlly about to ask him dirrectlly. AT: Underr these cirrcumstances, I mean. AT: I feell llike therre's a betterr way to go about that SO: T.T . o O ( Should I tell him? ) AT: I think that woulld be fairr AT: He does not wish you illl SO: T.T . o O ( Would you inform him that I am going to troll him? ) AT: I have. AT: LLibby? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes ) AT: I don't want you to give up SO: T.T . o O ( I'm just stepping back for a while. ) AT: Stepping back how farr? SO: T.T . o O ( I don't plan on speaking to players unless they seek me out ) AT: So we'lll stilll be ablle to tallk SO: T.T . o O ( If I have to meet my end, I will attempt to do so with the dignity that befits my caste. ) SO: T.T . o O ( If you'd like. ) AT: Then I suppose I willl if it doesn't botherr you SO: T.T . o O ( That's fine ) AT: I just want to make surre that even if we don't need you forr whateverr definition of need is being used AT: That you're at lleast welll AT: Not everrything is based in need, but you know that I'm surre. SO: T.T . o O ( Well, hopefully Carayx doesn't intend to exchange diamonds with me. ) SO: T.T . o O ( and never speak to me again. ) AT: I don't think she intends to neverr speak to you again SO: T.T . o O ( Well thank GodOS for that ) AT: ... She's so excited. AT: You know how, beforre AT: I tolld you that you coulld telll Nyarrlla to do things? AT: When you asked. SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) AT: Welll if therre arrises anything that I can do that woulld hellp. AT: You, orr us. SO: T.T . o O ( We'll see. ) AT: I'd be willling to do what I can. SO: T.T . o O ( He's coming. Get ready. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:04 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Libby